


Meeting The (Annoying) Relative

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Relatives, Short, i dont know why i made this, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Jihoon called it misfortune; not his but Soonyoung's
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Meeting The (Annoying) Relative

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something so this happened :'

Jihoon called it misfortune; not his but Soonyoung's. He just had to be there when Jihoon's relatives decided to visit unannounced.

Don't get him wrong, it's not like he's ashamed of dating Soonyoung. Holy shit, he could even prepare a fucking PowerPoint to brag about Soonyoung if he wants to. But he knows his family. They love talking shit and Jihoon is afraid they'll talk badly about Soonyoung right to his face. While he can defend him, he doesn't want Soonyoung to get hurt or anything.

Jihoon groaned out loud when his mom called for him and Soonyoung to come down. He felt an arm circling around his waist and Jihoon turned to face his boyfriend.

"If they talk shit about you, first thing first, don't mind them. I already told you how shitty they can be, didn't I? Second, I'll handle them."

Soonyoung nodded. "It's fine. Don't worry about me." He assured with a kiss on his temple.

Jihoon looked unsure, but Soonyoung kissed again and he finally relented with a sigh. "Stay next to me, okay?"

"Of course."

And hand in hand, they head downstairs.

There's fewer people than Jihoon expected. It's just his youngest uncle and his wife, their daughter wasn't present; thing to note, it's his least liked uncle.

"Hello, uncle." He greeted with a forced smile, grimacing when he was hugged and he wrapped his free arm around the elder; his other hand still clasped tightly with Soonyoung's.

"It's been awhile, Jihoon." His uncle greeted before his eyes fell onto the man behind Jihoon. "Who's this young man?"

"I'm Kwon Soonyoung, Jihoonie's boyfriend. Nice to meet you, sir." Soonyoung introduced himself, offering a hand which was accepted and shook.

"Jihoonie boyfriend?" The uncle seemed surprised but before he could say anything more, Jihoon separated the both of them and went to sit on the sofa. Jihoon has an arm around Soonyoung's in protective manners and Soonyoung smiled at that, finding it cute.

The adults soon fell into a conversation, leaving Jihoon and Soonyoung out which the smaller is grateful of.

"So, Kwon Soonyoung, it is?"

Jihoon's ears perked up and he watched his uncle whose attention had fallen on Soonyoung.. 

Soonyoung nodded with a smile, a small "Yes." Accompanying.

"How did you met Jihoonie? And when did you guys started dating?" He asked.

"Ah, we met in high school and started dating since last year." Soonyoung answered politely. 

"So it's been a year? Why didn't you tell uncle about this, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon shrugged, a small forced smile on his lips as he said : "We never really had the chance to meet." He said matter of factly. Not like he avoided his uncle like a plague by going out whenever he knows he's visiting, nope, not at all.

"You're right. So what do you like about Jihoonie, Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung honestly expected that questions. "Jihoonie? Jihoonie is, first and foremost, cute and there's so many things to like about him. Right, Hoonie?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up." He mumbled but of course, he's blushing.

Jihoon's uncle laughed. "Then have you guys done it?"

_See? This is why Jihoon doesn't like him! His own parents never even asked about this to him._

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, lost about what to answer and Jihoon sighed.

"Uncle, can we please not talk about this?"

"Why? We're all adults here, there's no need to be embarrassed. Everyone's here has done it."

"I'm uncomfortable." Jihoon said bluntly and thank god, his uncle shrugged and didn't press further.

Or so Jihoon thought.

"So who tops? It's you right, Jihoon? There's no way-"

The smaller cut him immediately. "Uncle, please stop." He said, voice stern and finally they let go of the topic.

Jihoon huffed and let himself sink further to the sofa, head resting on Soonyoung's shoulder as he snuggled close.

"This is tiring me already." Jihoon whispered and Soonyoung smiled at him, brushing his hair away from his face. "Want to kiss you so bad but I can't." Soonyoung whispered back and Jihoon hit him on the arm for that.

They fell silent, basking in each other's presence, while listening to the adults' talk.

"-She's so bossy but I bet she'll moan like a bitch if I bend her over the desk."

Jihoon's eyes twitched at that and Soonyoung noticed the tightening grip on his arms. He looked at Jihoon, who's glaring at nothing in particular, and asked if he's okay.

"Brother, should we go and have some boy's night? I know this one place." His uncle said to Jihoon's father and Jihoon exhaled loudly.

"I'll go grab some food." He exclaimed while standing up, gesturing Soonyoung to follow him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Soonyoung asked once they're in the kitchen, his arms circled around Jihoon's waist as he kissed his nose to calm the smaller down. Jihoon sighed loudly, hugging the taller and burying his face in the crook of Soonyoung's neck.

"I really don't like him. I don't like how he wants to know if we have fucked or not and who tops and shit. Also did you hear him talk about his senior or manager or whatever? He always talk as if girls are just something to fuck like he doesn't have a fucking wife and a fucking daughter. How would he feel if someone else talk about them like he did? Then did you hear him asking my dad out for a 'boy's night' when his wife and mom is right there? Hello, is that something you should say in presence of your partner? I would have skinned you alive if you dared to say something like that." Jihoon ranted and Soonyoung rubbed his back to soothe him down. "And you know what's worse? He said all those things when you, a non family members, is present! Isn't that embarrassing himself? Embarrassing our family? Why isn't he embarrassed by that?"

Soonyoung wasn't sure of what to say, so he just kissed the younger sweetly on his lips. "Do you want ice cream? We bought a pint yesterday." He offered instead and thankfully, Jihoon nodded.

They walked back to the family room with said pint of ice cream and two spoons, Soonyoung has suggested taking more spoons to share with others but Jihoon insisted it's their ice cream and no they are NOT sharing; What can Soonyoung say to that?

They settled on their previous seat, Soonyoung opening the lid and Jihoon immediately diving his spoon in.

"Oh, what's that? Ice cream and you're not sharing, Hoonie?" His uncle said and his tone was teasing but Jihoon couldn't help but to get annoyed.

"Should I go and grab a bowl?" Soonyoung offered and Jihoon looked at him like he's grown two heads.

"Would you?"

Talk about self conscience.

"I will go get it." Jihoon said instead and got up, going away before Soonyoung can follow him.

He came back with another pint of ice cream, which he remembered only had half of its contents left, and several bowls and spoons; he put it down on the coffee table and returned to Soonyoung's side, smiling half-heartedly at the thanks he received.

"Annoying." Jihoon breathed out, loud enough only for Soonyoung to hear and Soonyoung fed him spoonful of ice cream.

They managed to finish half the pint before it was taken away from them by Mrs. Lee who also scolded them for eating too much. 

Jihoon tucked his head under Soonyoung's chin, half of his body now comfortably on top of the older, and yawned, bored out of his wits.

"Sleepy?" Soonyoung asked.

"Hungry."

"Want instant noodles?"

"Want to get out of here."

Soonyoung laughed at that. "We can say you got hungry and then we can escape to the kitchen."

"But I'm comfy." Jihoon said, closing his eyes.

"Then what do you want, your highness?"

"Bed."

"But you said you weren't sleepy!"

"I didn't. Did I deny it when you ask whether I'm sleepy? I just said I'm hungry." Jihoon said calmly and Soonyoung gave him a look as if he's been cheated, making Jihoon giggle.

"You're unbelievable, Lee."

"Carry me."

Soonyoung blinked, he's more than happy to comply but then he's looking at Jihoon in disbelief. "Wow are you really Jihoon? Who are you and what did you do to my Jihoonie."

"Fuck you, Kwon." Jihoon groaned and rested his body on the arm rest instead.

"I'm just kidding, come on." Soonyoung said while pulling on Jihoon's arm. "You'll have to excuse us, though."

"I'll pretend to be asleep. Good luck, Youngie."

"If you do, I'll kiss you in front of your family."

Jihoon gasped at him. "What kind of threat is that!"

"One that works on you." Soonyoung winked and Jihoon huffed in defeat.

"Mom, dad, uncle, auntie, I'm getting a bit tired so I'll be excusing myself and my boyfriend upstairs, if you don't mind." Jihoon declared.

"But it's still early? Stay and chat some more, Jihoon." His uncle said but Jihoon smiled and shook his head.

"I got up pretty early today." He lied.

"It's okay, Jihoonie. Go and take a rest with Soonyoungie." Mrs. Lee said and Jihoon nodded in delight, turning over to Soonyoung who's already crouching on the ground.

Jihoon smiled and happily draped himself onto his back.

Soonyoung said his goodbyes to his boyfriend's family before going up to Jihoon's room with him.

"Thank god he didn't say anything remotely bad to you." Jihoon said once he's thrown onto the bed. "I would have roasted the hell out of him if he did."

"Will you?" Soonyoung joined him on the bed.

"Of course." Jihoon answered, immediate and firm making Soonyoung giggle in delight. He then starts peppering kisses on the younger's face.

"God, I love you." Soonyoung said while pressing their foreheads together.

"Do you?"

Soonyoung pecked him. "Of course."

"If you really do then go down and cook some noodles for me." Jihoon said cheekily and Soonyoung gave him an unamused look.

"I hate you." He then said and hid under the covers. "Good night, Jihoon."

Jihoon laughed. "But I'm hungry!" He whined.

"Your problem, not mine. Good night."

"Ah, Soonyoungie!"

"Good night, Jihoon."

Jihoon's laughter got louder as he got on top of Soonyoung, kissing the older's ear. "I love you too."

Soonyoung sighed and pulled Jihoon so his entire weight is on top of Soonyoung as the elder kissed him again.

"But I'm really hungry." Jihoon mumbled when he's comfortably lying on top of Soonyoung who grumbled at that.

"Ugh, order delivery or something."

"Will you go down and take it?" He asked, eyes wide with plea that Soonyoung couldn't resist him. So he gave up and said : "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon any grammatical errors!!


End file.
